A modular communication connector jack is a receptacle that accepts a communication plug. Common communication connector jacks include Category 5, 5e, 6, 6a, or 10G electrical connector jacks that are configured to accept a communication plug, such as a voice/data/video plug. For example, such communication connector jacks may be configured to accept a communication plug from a communication cable, such as an Ethernet cable. Typically, such communication connector jacks are used to electrically interconnect telecommunication equipment.
Communication connector jacks of this type typically include an electrically insulating housing that supports a plurality of electrical terminals at which electrical conductors of a multi-conductor cable are terminated. For example, many commercially available communication connector jacks employ insulation displacement contacts, and each electrical conductor may be terminated at one of the insulation displacement contacts using a specially designed termination tool.
For proper functioning of a communication connector jack, it is important that each conductor of the multi-conductor cable is correctly paired, sequenced, and terminated at a correct one of the electrical terminals of the communication connector jack. Incorrect termination and subsequent connection to telecommunications equipment can impede the functioning of and can cause damage to such telecommunications equipment. Furthermore, incorrect termination of the multi-conductor cable can cause costly and timely troubleshooting.